Jungkook
Jeon Jeong-guk (전정국) referred to as Jungkook (정국) is a South Korean singer and dancer. He is the main vocalist and maknae of BTS. Jungkook officially graduated from high school in February 2017. History He used to attend Baek Yang Middle School and Seoul Performing Art High School. Jungkook is the youngest boy in his family, as he has an older brother named Jeon Jeong Hyeon. He was signed by Big Hit Entertainment and became a part of BTS in eighth grade. He made his debut in 2013 as BTS at the age of 15. Along with being known as a great singer, he can also dance and rap. Aside from promoting with BTS, Jungkook became active at being a dancer and a singer. Therefore, his nickname is "Golden Maknae", referring to how he is good at pretty much everything, especially athleticism. He had a girlfriend from his Junior High School when he was younger. Discography See also: BTS Discography Digital singles * Perfect Christmas - Single (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee & Rap Monster) (2013) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * I Know (알아요) (with RM) (2016) Filmography Variety shows Credits BTS Discography * 2 Cool 4 Skool ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — writing ** No More Dream — writing ** Outro: Circle Room Cypher — writing * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 ** Outro: Love is Not Over — writing, composer, producer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 ** Run — writing, composer ** Autumn Leaves — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ** Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — writing, composer, producer Trivia *His nicknames are Golden Maknae and Kookie. *His favourite number is 1. *Jungkook's favourite type of weather is sunny with a warm windy breeze. *His favourite colours are red, black, and white. *Jungkook's favourite foods are: Bread, pizza, anything with flour, pork soup rice, sashimi, and sea eel. *He started learning to play the guitar after seeing Justin Bieber. *In 10 years, he wants to be an owner of a duck meat restaurant or a tattooist. *He doesn't like any subjects except for Physical Education, Art, and Music Class. *Jungkook does not have any tattoos. *He can speak Korean, English, and Japanese. *Jungkook used to be very shy during auditions, to the point he almost couldn't debut. *He likes to bully his Hyungs. *Jungkook does not like to eat vegetables. *His role model is G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *He was on King Of Masked Singer as Fence Man and sang "If You", a song by BIGBANG. *He and RM made a song for BTS' 3rd anniversary "I Know". They also sang it live at The 3rd Muster. *He did covers of Justin Bieber's song, Nothing Like Us, Purpose; Charlie Puth's We Don't Talk Anymore; Troye Sivan's Fools with RM, Adam Levine's Nothing Like Us, and Tori Kelly's Paper Hearts. *In a Vlive, he promised ARMYs that from that date, November 28th 2016, he would study English until next year. His promise was kept and his English has improved. *In a fanmeet, he mentioned he would prefer a partner that is older than him (a noona). *During Flower Boys, he was the art club president. *He enjoys bowling and playing Overwatch. *In his trainee days, he cooked glazed potatoes for the members. *He said he'd rather die than to live without any passion. *If J-Hope was ever to introduce his sister one of the members, it would be Jungkook. *He is a big fan of IU, and described her as his ideal type. *He really hates being called oppa (an older guy you are in a relationship with), especially when fans appear to be a noona (older) fan. *On September 1, 2017, (his birthday) he released a cover of Justin Bieber's song 2U. *On January 16, 2018, he released a cover of Lee Hi 's Breathe on their Twitter account. Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:The Maknae Line Category:Vocalists Category:Dancers Category:Rappers Category:Jungkook Category:1997 Category:97